


Watch You Glow

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't sure that all the sexing is dating, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch You Glow

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Firefly. I'm blaming (thanking) 13chapters for the idea. So this one is for you and all the bad fic I make you read.

There was dating. Lots of dating. If by dating Stiles meant making out and sex and blow jobs and yeah. It was not so much dating as being constantly wrapped around Derek in any way he could. Even Scott started to look askance.

“Really, Stiles?” Scott had taken an enormous sniff. “I mean, is making out the only thing you guys do?” Scott was being polite but Stiles could tell he was freaked out by the fact his eyes were wide and staring.

“Well...” Stiles took a long pause. “Yeah.”

“Allison and me-“

“And I. Who are the perfect example of a healthy relationship. What with the sneaking in her window and the pretend break up and the whole she tried to kill you.” Stiles felt quite smug. No one’s relationship was as messed up as Scott’s.

“Take out the pretend break up, and…?” Okay. That was quite sharp for Scott and maybe he had a point. “We did go bowling. And ice skating. And to that party.”

Stiles squirmed on the stool. Chemistry lab seemed to be Scott’s preferred discussion spot. It definitely wasn’t Stiles’. Actually, there was no place that this was really a suitable discussion. There was lots of dating. He was certain. He wasn’t some kind of booty call. Oh my god.

Yeah. They were basically just having a lot of sexy times. And while Stiles was definitely the type of boy who appreciated regular and frequent orgasms (what type of boy wasn’t? That would really be news), maybe he needed to get to know Derek more. In the less than carnal sense. What did he really know about Derek other than he was insanely hot and a werewolf and liked to make Stiles come so hard he blacked out? Every time they were…together… he seemed to learn something new. So maybe the making out wouldn’t entirely stop. Balance. That’s what was needed.

He didn’t need to know Derek’s favourite colour (he suspected it might be black) or his favourite food (hopefully not raw bunny rabbit) but maybe he did need to know more about what made Derek tick. Of course, being together in a space that they might talk normally led to making out and stuff. Good stuff. Really good stuff.

Like the place they were in now, lying, panting, on Stiles’ very rumpled bed. He’d totally need to change the sheets. Like. Later. When he recovered strength in his limbs. Stiles was floating in his happy place when he remembered why he’d wanted Derek to come over.

“So. We need to talk.” Stiles’ view of the ceiling was interrupted by a very worried looking Derek.

“Why?”

“Because we should talk. And not just, you know, make out.” Stiles’ hand inscribed a circle in the air before dropping back to the bed.

Derek actually smiled at that, a wicked and tempting grin that Stiles wanted to kiss right off his face. If he had the strength to move that was. “I think this went beyond making out.”

Stiles smiled serenely. Then he remembered his point. “Or we could watch TV. Television. Not actual television because there’s nothing on. DVDs.”

Derek’s face vanished from his line of sight and Stiles panicked. It was kind of his default. But then Stiles felt his clothing land on the bed. He looked up to see Derek sliding into his underwear. “It’s kinda late so I’m not putting on clothes.”

“I’m not sitting with you naked.” Derek contemplated Stiles. When he looked at Stiles like that, Stiles could feel himself blushing. Like. All of him blushing. Head to toe. Derek looked at him like something he wanted to devour. And sometimes he devoured. And it was good. But that was probably another distraction.

“PJs, dude. Totally.” Stiles scrambled on the floor beside his bed, ignoring the come on his skin as he slid into the shirt and sweatpants he liked to sleep in. Derek followed him downstairs, barefoot.

 

“This is the most awesome show ever. It is called _Firefly_. If you mock it, we can no longer be friends.” Stiles was entirely serious as he waved the box set at Derek. Derek opened his mouth and closed it. “Good choice. We are not going to start at the beginning. Although that is normally the best place to start. We are going to start with a shorter episode because we all know you have a short attention span.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Okay. So maybe I have a short attention span too. Now. We watch. And talk. And, you know.”

“Act like we’re dating.” The words seemed forced from Derek, reluctant and slow.

“We are dating. This is dating. This is what people who date do. When they aren’t, you know, making out.” Stiles flailed for a moment and then turned his back on Derek to set everything in motion.

Derek opened his arms as Stiles brought the remote with him to the sofa. Stiles wasn’t quite sure about the etiquette but he was happy enough to use Derek’s chest as a pillow. And his arms as a blanket. It was just good manners. Derek rubbed his nose over the stubble at the back of his neck and made a noise that Stiles really really wanted to call a purr.

They were around ten minutes in when Stiles turned around so he could see Derek’s face. “So Mal is the Captain. I should have explained. Mal and Zoe-“

“I know.” Derek’s eyes flicked down to Stiles before looking at the screen again.

“You know? How do you know? Have you been creeping on my box sets?” Stiles thought about sitting up indignantly but he was kinda warm and comfortable and drifting towards a nap. That was totally something Derek would do though.

“When Laura and I were on the road. Traveling. Running.” Derek’s arms tightened around Stiles before he seemed to force himself to relax. “When we were on the road. She’d find these jobs and I’d be left with her laptop. And DVDs. And I’d watch.” Derek huffed out a sigh, low and resigned. “I thought Simon and Jayne would be a good couple.”

Stiles really didn’t know what to say to that. Somehow explaining he shipped Mal/Simon would perhaps not go down the best. “Yeah? What else did you like?”

“I don’t know. It was-“ Derek fell into silence, kissing Stiles’ hair almost absently. Finally he seemed to work out what to say. “They all seemed to have everything sorted out, even after disaster. I liked Battlestar.”

“Marry me.” The words were out before Stiles could censor them. Then he really was determined to turn around and kiss Derek thoroughly. “Like, not now. But you really are perfect for me.” Stiles kinda struggled through the last. It wasn’t the sort of thing you said to other guys.

Derek didn’t seem to mind, kissing Stiles back, hands sliding under his t-shirt to stroke his back. The kissing didn’t have the hard, desperate edge of earlier. It wasn’t going to be leading to hotsexydirtybadwrong things. Instead it seemed to be kissing just to say hello and how are you and I like you. Derek wasn’t even trying to fuck Stiles with his tongue as much as tease him, his lips, the little gasps Stiles should be embarrassed to be letting out. There was arousal there but he was pretty much fucked out for the night and it was only a warm buzz behind everything. Finally Derek pulled away to turn Stiles around. “Now, I like this bit.”

Stiles nestled down into the arms of his boyfriend.


End file.
